


Time of the Month

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Sex, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filthy slash, Remus/Sirius, Sirius POV, WARNING slight BDSM content - I like this, that's why I wrote it, if you don't like, well, I didn't write it for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Down in the cellar of our house is Remus's cage.

Facing the cage is my chair. The chair where I sit and watch him, where I watch my lover in pain, tearing chunks from his own flesh and making noises that would wake the dead.

Of course I don't need to watch him in the cage. Remus has told me many times that I shouldn't stay. But how can I not? How can I leave the man I love to suffer alone?

Long gone are the days when I would transform too and we would run amok together.

We don't do that now.

Not since Remus turned eighteen and actually killed. Once he realised he was really capable of that he insisted things would have to change. I tried to argue, but he had built the cage himself the next day.

So I sit in my chair until morning. When it's over I carry my lover's naked, blood covered body upstairs and clean him up.

Out of necessity I've become quite skilled at medical magic over the years.

The first words he says to me after the transformation are usually, 'Hit me.' And I do, round the face, hard and he's erect the minute I do it, writhing and panting beneath me.

Alive.

Back.

I use my weight to hold him in place. I think he likes me to pin him down, confirming that the superhuman wolf strength has left him.

I grasp his wrists in one hand and cover his mouth with the other. Making him helpless. And he makes it clear how much he likes it.

'You little fucking bitch,' I hiss, my mouth close to his ear. He bucks again and I run my tongue across the lobe. 'And you needn't think I'm going to let you come anytime soon.' I emphasise the point by grinding my hips hard against his erection.

He moans behind my hand and I shove my one of my fingers roughly into his mouth, making him suck each one in turn like it was my cock.

I keep growling nasty words at him, calling him a cocksucking whore, demanding he take each of my fingers deeper into his mouth, make it wetter, do it faster. Take it all, slut. Take. It. All.

I'm hard too now. I wish treating him like this didn't turn me on so much but it does, Gods I does.

After being powerless to stop him hurting himself I now have total power over him.

I guess that's what it is.

Now no one hurts him but me. And I do.

I slap him and bite him and pinch him and scratch him and torment him until he's thrashing and moaning and I know I can't bear to be outside him a moment longer.

'Turn over,' I snarl and he does so without even looking at me.

I take him, rough and fast. There is no other way right now.

He screams on entry and on every thrust. And each one is hard. And each one is deep. And I love it. I want to split him open. Plunge deep enough to reach the wolf inside him. I want to hurt him for what he does to himself, to me, to himself.

It's always quick from here. The release when I comes is immense, just for a moment I forget the cellar, my lovers pain, the war, everything, just for a moment. Control and yet no control and nothing.

I roll off him, exhausted, but no sweet pillow talk, not yet. I press my mouth to his ear and hiss, 'Time to sleep now and be sure and keep your hands off your filthy cock, slut, you don't get to come, remember.'

He makes a strangled noise of frustration and pleasure. Why he likes to be left hard at this point I've never understood, but any attempt on my part to give him a release is met with urgent head shaking.

I guess it's a pretty strong indication that he has given control over to me.

I guess that's what it is.

We sleep. We've both been up all night.

This, despite its flaws, despite how it might look to the outside world, is the best treatment I have been able to find for my beloved.

This helps.

We wake at dusk and Remus is his old self. We do not speak about the, well...we just don't speak about it.


End file.
